


The Mouth of the Witch 女巫之口

by MariaWhite



Series: “希望我们还能再见面，我们可以一起喝杯咖啡……” [1]
Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Abdomen deformation, Anal, Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Birth, Brooding, Cockblocking, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, F/M, First Time, Forced Ejaculation, Giving Birth, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation, Loss of Virginity, Male Lactation, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, Self Impregnation, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Urethral Play, labor, laboring, mouth to ass penetration, nipple suction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/pseuds/MariaWhite
Summary: (I wrote my summaries and notes in both Chinese and English, not only because I know there might be some people reading this fiction with translator, but also that I might translate this fiction into English on my own one day, so I'd like to express myself and my inspirations more precisely without being contorted by shitty translator. By then, it will be easier for people from other countries to read this fic, despite that it is really smutty, I am still really proud of it.)I know a lot of people want to devour Brian whole like the mouth on that wall in HR did.Because I want to do that, too.So, here is how I imagine what happened when Brian was devoured by that mouth.Enjoy!我知道很多人都很想像HR那张大嘴一样把布莱恩整个吃掉。因为我也想吃！！！所以我想象了一下布莱恩被大嘴吃干抹净的场景，希望大家喜欢！
Relationships: Kate Hicks/Brian Pasternak, White Snake Familiar/Brian Pasternak
Series: “希望我们还能再见面，我们可以一起喝杯咖啡……” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147304
Kudos: 6





	1. The Hotbed 温床

**Author's Note:**

> 我要把你变成男人。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian Pasternak did not realize what he got himself in when he entered the human resource department of Sintracorp.
> 
> 当布莱恩·帕斯特纳克走进辛特拉公司的人力资源部时，他并没有意识到他使自己陷入了何种境地。

**女巫之口**

“不……这可人的大嘴不想尝我的味道……”面如菜色，眼窝深陷的女职员颓唐地倒在办公椅上如是说。那张注定会被遗忘的面孔显露出她和这家公司里无数普通的员工一样，体内的某种东西被吸干，耗尽了。

昏暗的办公室里静止的空气中，唯一的动静便是墙壁上那张女人的嘴所发出来的。那鲜红的唇瓣，雪白的利齿和闪着荧光般绿色的，分叉的舌头就那样邪魅地呢喃着，唇舌摩擦的水声渗着恶毒的企图，仅仅是这样的声音便足以使人汗毛直竖。

“墙上的那个东西？你真的想让她吃你？”布莱恩皱了皱眉头，光是这张嘴本身就已经足以令人嫌恶，而被她吃进去？他立刻阻止了自己继续想下去。

“说什么呢？这不是我们都想要的吗？感到被需要的快乐，得到公司的认可，然后升职……但那张嘴巴并不能给我们平等的爱。

“有些人被品尝一段时间后，就被吐出来了……她甚至都没吐口水。

“但我不能放弃。他们说有办法吸引她。某样东西，某个她无法抗拒的神奇符号。”

“符号？”布莱恩推了推眼镜。

“有人说是个巫术符号。如果你带着它，她就会被吸引，一口把你吃下去。但如果你身上没有，她就看不见你，也不会爱你。这让我很难过，她不爱我。”

巫术符号……布莱恩若有所思。他并不懂，这些男男女女为什么会想要被这样一张大嘴所吞噬。而那个“巫术符号”……指的到底是什么？最明显的答案当然是巫术纸，但是……

然而就在布莱恩思索着手头的线索的时候，他并没有意识到，自己脚下的地面正在悄悄溜走——直到他意识到那嘶嘶作响的低语声就在自己耳边。

接着，一个冰冷的，渗着毒液的吻落在了他的脸颊上。

布莱恩本能地跳了起来，试图逃走；但此时，一切已经太迟了。办公室瞬间从他眼前消失了，他被一片密不透风的黏滑和黑暗所吞噬，巨大的压力从四面八方涌来。

他知道一切都结束了。他双目紧闭，咬紧牙关，准备好承受那即将到来的痛苦和死亡。走到这一步，他只希望这一切最好能在一瞬间结束；他原本还以为这只是个玩笑，觉得最坏的可能性也不过是被赶回乡下老家，而那“最坏的可能性”和下一秒就会到来的生之终焉相比，简直是最幸福的归宿。也许到头来，这真的只是个玩笑；下一秒他就会在痛苦和恐惧的顶点惊醒，发现自己气喘吁吁，浑身冷汗地从这个噩梦中惊醒，而实际上天还没有亮，他还在家里，躺在自己的床上。

布莱恩准备好了：迎接死亡，或是从噩梦中醒来。

或者说，他以为他准备好了。

柔软的口腔内壁和分叉的舌头推挤着他，压迫着他，让他几乎无法呼吸。那条长长的，分叉的舌头灵活地在口腔里搅动着，缠绕着他，挤压着他，滑过他身体的每一处地方，将粘腻的唾液涂满他身体的每一个角落，仿佛是这张大嘴暂时还不舍得马上把他吃下去，还想要在那将致他于死地的尖牙深深刺入他的身体，让他的五脏六腑在她的口中爆裂开来以前，最后再细细品味一遍他的味道，然后再正式把他当作一顿美餐来享用。显然，对于这张嘴来说，布莱恩是一顿最为美味的佳肴，因为黏滑冰冷的唾液越来越多地分泌出来，，很快便浸透了他全部的衣服和他每一寸皮肤和身体每一处隐秘的角落，淹没了他几乎大半个身子，这种像糖浆一样粘稠的液体甚至还封住了他的耳朵和口鼻，几乎要倒灌进去，再加上从四面八方而来的肉壁的压力，他感觉自己马上就要窒息了。他内心揪紧着，死死咬着牙关，然而等待已久的剧痛并没有到来。

在如此紧要的关头，布莱恩的内心还是不由得升起一丝疑惑。这张嘴巴似乎暂时并没有停下咂摸他的味道的意思，这也意味着剧痛和随之而来的解脱也暂时不会到来……但他已经快要受够了，富有弹性的坚实肉壁的力量是如此强大，即使是八尺壮汉对此也无可奈何，更何况是身材瘦小的布莱恩。他感觉自己此时已经快要无法思考了，只剩下了一个念头：

快点结束吧，求求你了……快给我一个痛快……

布莱恩的意识渐渐模糊，逐渐融化成一片黑暗和虚无。

但是在他的意识完全沉寂下去之前，有什么别的东西出现了。

是一个声音。

一个无处不在的声音。

“你以为，”那个用唇齿摩擦的气流吹出的声音萦绕在他的周身呢喃叹息着，“他们为什么想要被我吃掉？我看出来了……你对我的嫌恶。你甚至都不想跟我说话。但当我告诉你‘我一直在等你’的时候……我是认真的。

“布莱恩·帕斯特纳克，我一直在等你。当你今天走进辛特拉公司的时候……我知道，你就是那个人。而当我看着你的时候……我……更加确信了这一点……

“我会给你们大家都想要的东西。我会告诉你，什么是被需要的快乐……我会告诉你，什么是爱……现在，我就要把这份爱给你。还记得我说过的吗？我要把你变成男人。”

奇怪。布莱恩模模糊糊的想。这还是那个声音……那个迎接他到此处的声音。他能感受到这个声音里那份危险的魅惑，那如同掺了毒药般的甜美，还有那股窸窸簌簌，撩拨得人脖颈和内心都瘙痒难耐的气流……然而，他感受着这个声音，却并不感到惊慌。或者是讨厌。不。不仅仅是“不感到讨厌”而已……不知道什么时候，那简直能要了他的命的惊慌和恐惧还有窒息感似乎消失不见了；现在尽管他还在那张巨口中，被一片黑暗所包围，却并没有什么特别的感受。除了平和。他也不再觉得自己全身的每一个细胞都在因缺氧而尖叫，但他自己甚至完全没有意识到有任何不对，就如同他接受了这本应是反常的平和。就连那片黑暗也完全没让他感到困扰，反而使他感到安心。他感到自己身处一片温暖湿润柔软的黑暗中，而他宁愿在其中越陷越深，因为其他一切都不再重要了……甚至从未存在过。

这种感觉……大概……可能……

还不错？

母亲昨天在超市为他买的廉价西服开始被什么东西所腐蚀，粗劣的蓝色布料逐渐开始破裂，解体，分崩离析，只剩下些残存的碎片还在靠着几丝几乎快要断裂的纤维维持着。那将他带到此处此刻的契机……一封特快专递的文件，里面装着那个改变了他命运的鲜红色的信封，拆开来看到内容全家人的激动，兴奋，难以置信，和他内心的怀疑和担忧……母亲为他从超市买来崭新的西装、领带和公文包，他怀着忐忑和焦虑辗转反侧了很久才勉强入睡，第二天天还没亮就被闹钟震醒，急忙穿好了衬衫西装，让母亲帮他打好领带，然后便匆匆出发去赶进城的第一班电车……然而这些不久前的事情现在对他来说却出奇得遥远而模糊，仿佛是发生在另一个世界，另一个事实，另一个人身上的事情，和他毫无关系，而他很久以前，几百年，不，几千年前，就一直在这里，就好像他原本就属于这里一样。那份模糊的记忆被侵袭着消散开来，就如同布莱恩身上在粘稠的唾液中溶解殆尽的西装残片一样。只剩下的，便是那份记忆的幽灵，然而它对他来说是那么的陌生和虚幻。在他承受着对即将到来的灭顶之灾的极度恐惧和焦灼时，他曾经是那么的渴望着这平凡的真实，那么强烈地希望着这一切都只是一场噩梦，而他会从这场噩梦中醒来。然而现在……那一切已经不重要了。几分钟前他曾那么渴望的“真实”却变成了在被意识遗忘的边缘徘徊的遥远梦境，而对现在的布莱恩来说，唯一重要的“真实”就是这片包裹着他的温暖潮湿的黑暗。在这片黑暗中，一切都是如此平和，安全而舒适……而他在其中越陷越深。但这没什么特别的。

没什么特别的。

直到那个吐着蛇信般的声音再度响起。

“是的……现在我知道了，你就是我一直在找的那个人，布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。那件事……你也可以为我做到。”那本应是渗透着令人胆寒的恶意的甜美声音听起来竟然意外地悦耳。“那件大家都想做到的事情，我会把它给你，因为我需要你为我这样做。然后你就会明白……什么是被需要的快乐。然后你就会得到所有人都想要的东西。你会得到认可。然后升职。或者不管是你想要的什么。”

在他听到这个声音再度响起以前，他并没有意识到；然而，就在这个声音在他脑海中响起的那一刹那，他的世界便被重新定义了。没错。这个声音的主人需要他，而他也极度需要着她；他只为她而存在，只能为她而存在，离开了她，他就不可能活下去。他只能依靠着她而存在，她是他生命的全部意义……她所说的话就是世界的法则，她想要的东西便是他的号令，他心甘情愿地满足她，为她服务，被她支配，她就是他的女王……而她将把他变为男人。

她的男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在章节分段上做了一点小小的调整，把第一章的肉的部分放第二章去了，这样第一章就主要是布莱恩被大嘴吞掉的过程和其间及之后的一系列心理变化，第二章正式开始肉，这样故事的结构更为合理，希望不要影响到大家阅读。
> 
> Minor adjustments were made to the division of chapters. I put the smut part of chapter 1 to the beginning of chapter 2, so chapter 1 is just about the process of the mouth devouring Brian, and the change of his sanity throughout and after it, and the smut officially starts in chapter 2, which makes the construction of the story more reasonable. I hope this won't affect the reading experience.


	2. Seeding 播种

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the lair of the witch, Brain became her brooder.  
> Nothing special.
> 
> 在女巫的巢穴里，布莱恩成为了她的苗床。  
> 没什么特别的。

布莱恩意识到自己全身赤裸，不着片缕，站在及膝深的黏液中，从他柔软卷曲的黑色发丝到他脚趾之间的每个缝隙全都浸满了粘稠如蜂蜜般的唾液。他用力睁开被唾液黏住的双眼，在适应并接受了这种黑暗之后，他逐渐能借着唾液发出的微弱的绿色荧光辨认出巨蛇口中物体的轮廓。

那根分叉的舌头如同绿色的巨蟒一般从黑暗的深处蜿蜒蛇行出来，它由坚韧灵活的强健肌肉所组成，比布莱恩纤细的腰身要粗壮得多。然而这按常理而言恐怖至极的巨物的靠近并没有令他有丝毫惊慌，他反倒如同一直在等待着它一样迎了上去，任由它顺着他的脚踝一路分泌着黏腻香甜的液体爬了上去，爬过他的大腿，腰身和脖颈，温柔但却坚定地将他整个人环绕起来，牢牢束缚住。些微粗糙的黏膜组织摩擦着布莱恩苍白细嫩的皮肤，这感觉竟然有些愉悦，令他的双腿些微发软，他便自然而然地放下了最后一丝矜持和防备，容许自己倒入舌头热情的拥抱中，让它支撑自己全部的重量。

稍细一些的舌尖便从他身后探出头来，试探着轻抚布莱恩的双唇，并没有遇到任何抵抗。它几乎没有花什么力气，便突破了牙齿的关口，和男孩本能地迎合上来的舌头纠缠起来，放肆地探索起他口腔中的每个角落。这是一个非常湿的吻，一切都湿透了：布莱恩失神的棕色眼睛湿漉漉的，每根睫毛上都沾满了细小的液滴，微微泛红的脸颊上也沾满了闪着微弱夜光的唾液，嘴唇上的每一个细小褶皱都被细细品味过，将甜美浓郁的绿色甘露带入了男孩的口中，而他刚一尝到这无与伦比，令人狂喜的甘甜便无法自控地吮吸起来，很快便沉醉其中，意乱情迷，苍白的脸上立刻飞起一片红霞。这是什么可口的饮料……布莱恩贪婪地汲取着这种醇香的液体，但这丝毫没有令他满足。他喝下越多这种催人迷乱的液体，内心的渴望反而越无法满足，不仅如此，他的欲望已经不仅仅限于喝下更多巨蛇的唾液。他的身体不仅仅因为沾满唾液而湿滑，他感到身体里面有什么东西变得越来越热，这种炙热逐渐变成了令人难以忍受的烧灼感，他开始出汗，但那也丝毫没有缓解这种灼热。全身每一寸肌肤都变得如此的敏感，巨舌略微粗糙的表面本令人安心舒适的接触反倒成为了令他心痒难耐的撩拨。他已经开始有点不舒服了；他太热了，而且他全身好几个地方都感到好奇怪……他喜欢被这根舌头这样疼爱，也喜欢无休无止地索求着这令人更加干渴的甘霖，但他真的开始觉得有点难受……那几个地方，舌头蹭得他好痒……但是他又好想要更多，好像这样反而能够缓解那种瘙痒一样……而且他略微有些惊恐地发现自己两腿之间某个不可说的地方开始有了反应……

他依稀还记得，自己曾感受过的这种欲望。但对于他来说，那事简直太难以启齿，太丢人现眼，他还记得某天早上醒来时第一次感受到裤裆里冰冷的湿黏，那让他感到自己是如此肮脏和下流。在夜深人静时，他也曾偷偷把自己无处安放的欲望释放在手中，但随之而来的罪恶感让他几天都无法安心。于是他便本能地拼命想要压抑下那里抬头的欲望，纤细的身体扭动着，试图避免两腿间逐渐抬头的硬挺接触到任何东西……

然后，一声温柔的叹息笼罩了他。那唇舌摩擦着还带着唾液的水声，耳语般的呢喃似乎被逗笑了。

“你真可爱。”她说，那魅惑的声音带着笑意，“我不是说过吗？我要把你变成男人。放轻松，这根本不是什么丢人的事……人们难道不都是如此吗？难道你不想成为一个男人吗？”

布莱恩还是有些抗拒……他还是忍不住感到羞耻。但这是她的命令。她需要他。为此……

他吞咽了一下，然后紧闭双眼，等待着她的动作。

“你太紧张了……这没什么可怕的。你难道不知道吗？这是一件非常舒服的事……我会让你感到……非常舒服……你以为‘被需要的快乐’是什么？”

布莱恩试图强迫自己放松，但收效甚微。不过这没有关系，因为舌尖的另一个分叉抚过布莱恩的腰胯，轻柔但却坚定地分开了他因紧张而僵直的双腿，然后覆上他颤抖着抬头的粉嫩勃起，把玩着它，尖端一圈一圈环绕着流泪的铃口，怀着恶趣味感受着未经人事的布莱恩因快感和羞耻身体一阵阵的颤抖。而舌尖的另一端则分泌出更多催情的唾液，布莱恩又开始本能地吮吸吞咽起来，于是舌尖便顺势滑过了布莱恩的喉头，经过了他的食道，进入了他的胃，开始继续分泌更多催情的液体。

好戏这才刚要开始呢。

在性事上毫无经验的布莱恩在舌尖的刺激下不出意料地很快便泄出了白色的浊液，被舌尖搜刮了个干净。温热的眼泪从布莱恩棕色的眼睛里流了出来，他忍不住发出了一声抽噎。“你真的很美味，帕斯特纳克。你难道意识不到吗？所有人都在看着你呢。而当他们看着你的时候……你以为他们在想什么？我心里最清楚了。他们其实都在盘算着怎样把你吃干抹净呢。

“但是只有我。这个特权是只有我才能享受的。不仅因为我最有这个权力，还因为只有我才有能力最彻底地把你里里外外的每一寸都细细品味，只有我才配得上享受你这种最奢侈的美食。同时也只有我……能够给你最极致的快乐，将你物尽其用……

“不必再忍耐了，布莱恩。放纵自己吧。听从你最原始的欲望吧。这不是什么羞耻的事情……发出声音吧，叫出来吧……你知道在你这样做的时候，你有多美丽吗？知道人们为了能看到这样的你，愿意付出多少代价吗？所以……不用再自我约束了，做自己就好……为了我。”

分泌着黏液的舌尖顺着布莱恩的肠子在他的体内更加深入，催情的黏液几乎已经遍布他全身内外每一寸地方，在这样的影响下布莱恩几乎已经无法思考了。刚刚的那一次爆发反而让他更加饥渴，脸上的潮红现在已经遍布他的周身。他迅速地再一次硬了起来，但这一次不是为了让自己的阴茎避开一切可能的接触，而是正好相反。他难耐地扭动着，喘息着，渴求着一切可能的触碰让他能够再感受一次那种曾被他视为禁忌的快感。

不知从什么地方，又有几根细长的绿色触手向着和巨舌难解难分的布莱恩爬去。其中两根顺着他的双臂便来到了他的胸前，找准男孩平坦的前胸那两点透着青涩的粉红便开始撩拨了起来。布莱恩在此前甚至从未在意过这里，然而那两颗一直被他忽视的乳头刚一被触碰，他便控制不住地叫出了声，这声音和舌头和触手伴随着黏液滑动翻搅着肉体的淫靡水声相比是那么响亮，回荡在这个黑暗的空间里。那两根触手继续玩弄着布莱恩的乳头，很快那两颗粉色的小豆子便渐渐涨成了红色的小樱桃。布莱恩完全把矜持抛在了脑后，像一只受伤的小狗一样发出一连串的哀号，然而那两根触手却更加放肆，末端竟然变成了两个吸盘覆盖住了布莱恩平坦的乳房，他能感受到吸盘内的负压拉扯着自己两个红肿的乳头，那里已经相当敏感了，他从不知道被刺激那里能获得那么大的快感，而他觉得那两个吸盘已经快要把他的乳头吸出来了。而另外几根细一些的触手如同藤蔓一样缠上他的身体，恶作剧般地搔弄他的耳后，腰窝，脚心，腋下，腿根那些敏感的地方，有的触手还不时用末端的吸盘在他粉白的肌肤上留下宛如吻痕的鲜红印记。

而坏心的巨蛇反而不再用舌尖刺激布莱恩硬得发疼的阴茎，而是在它根部绕了个圈，滑过他两个囊袋中间的沟，刺激起他的会阴，以及那本应是用于排泄的隐秘洞口。不，这太超过了……布莱恩想说话，但却因为口中那根贯穿了他整个身体的分叉，只能发出一连串毫无意义的呜呜嗯嗯的声音。他现在感到肚子不太舒服……他低头看向自己的腹部，不仅能看到那些吻痕一般的吸吮印记，甚至可以看到自己正在蠕动的肠子的形状，同时还能感到另一边的舌尖在自己的穴口试探……他不由得呻吟了一声，不太敢往下想接下来要发生的事情。

但逃避并不能改变将要发生的事情。布莱恩的后穴里里外外都被细长的舌尖充分地润滑过，最后那个紧致的处子之穴还是被鲜绿色的舌头攻陷了，终于把这柔弱可人的男孩整个贯穿，布莱恩不禁发出一声惊恐的尖叫。但下面的分支并不忙于立刻深入布莱恩的体内，而是在他的直肠里游弋探索起来，分泌出来的黏液源源不断地从布莱恩的后穴溢出，终于，布莱恩镇静下来，只是偶尔因为吸盘的刺激发出细碎的嘤咛。终于，那个尖端触碰到了布莱恩的肠壁中某个位置，被触碰到那个地方，明明阴茎的根部被束缚住了，他却还是立刻感到一阵快感像通电一般贯穿他的五脏六腑，他喘息着，哭泣着，挣扎着想要摆脱束缚住他的那些粗细不一的触手，用手碰到自己的阴茎，但他根本无法和那些触手的力量抗衡。分叉继续熟练地在那处肠壁揉按，布莱恩只能挣扎着哭喊，红肿的眼睛盈满泪水的样子更加惹人怜爱。他呻吟着，哭泣着，并不是因为疼痛或无法纾解的饥渴，而是因为即使被限制射精，前列腺被刺激所带来的快感也过于强烈，最后他虽然什么也没有射出来，却还是在分叉对前列腺的一连串猛烈攻击下抽搐着高潮了，但阴茎还是没有得到释放，仍然硬邦邦地贴着他的下腹。

他感到那绿色的筋肉又开始继续突进，进入布莱恩体内的部分越来越粗，括约肌承受的压力变得越来越大。不仅如此，另外一根较细的触手竟然又缠上布莱恩的右腿，在他已经被那个粗大的分支所塞满的后穴洞口试探，但那股甜美的液体魅惑着，润滑着他，那根较细的触手竟然也设法挤进了布莱恩已经被撑得满满的后穴，继续开始爱抚起布莱恩肠壁中最敏感的那处。肛门最初被侵入的异样和不适此刻已经消失，取而代之的是令他满足的充实感，他意识到自己整个消化道都被触手样的异物所填满，反而安心下来。而刺激着他肠壁最敏感处的那根触手所带来的一波波快感也冲走了他的最后一点神志。

“被需要的快乐……你感受到了吗，布莱恩·帕斯特纳克？”

布莱恩没有回答。事实上，他已经不需要回答了。充斥着他感官的一切已经说明了一切，尽管他已经难以思考了。

那紧箍住布莱恩阴茎根部的绿色触手终于放开了对这根泛着粉红的幼嫩茎身的限制，压力刚一放松，布莱恩便开始愈发急促地喘息起来，被压抑了许久得不到释放的精液便全部喷发了出来，伴随着他不由自主地发出的嗯嗯啊啊的声音射向上方，甚至还有不少溅到了高处的肉质顶壁，这种远远超越人类认知和极限的性刺激几乎摧毁了布莱恩的神智。而刚刚喷射出大量精液的布莱恩立刻瘫软了下来，他整个人被女巫的舌头贯穿，众多粗细不一的触手发着绿色的荧光，像藤蔓一样缠绕着他，组成了一张错综复杂，密不透风，毫无破绽的巨网，和绿色的舌头合力把布莱恩柔弱的肉体吊在半空中。布莱恩根本无力抵抗——但他也不需要抵抗。他唯一想要的，便是毫无保留地为了女巫的需求奉献出自己的肉体，沉没在这欲望之海的巨浪和激流中。

这个黑暗，潮湿，温暖的地方如同某种生物的巢穴，是它们孕育后代最合适的苗床，而这一切确实是女巫有意为之。布莱恩灵活柔韧的年轻肉体是那么的适合孕育，而他又是一个如此容易捕获的猎物，更不用说……

他是那么，那么的可爱。

浓稠的绿色粘液夹杂着布莱恩自己的唾液从他完全被撑开的嘴边流淌下来，他已经喝下了太多，太多。如同蜂蜜一般甜腻的液体直接通过他的口腔，顺着食管流入他的胃。另一根触手深入布莱恩已经被彻底开发，连红色的肠肉都翻出来的肛门不断抽插，而布莱恩为了得到更多的快感，正努力夹紧已经被操松的肠肉，竟也如同一张鲜红欲滴的小嘴，欲求不满地啧啧吸吮着那根他小臂般粗细的触手，而这根触手也在不断地分泌着那种粘液，上下两张嘴被强行灌入的大量液体使得布莱恩原本平坦的腹部逐渐隆起，竟使得这个刚刚成年不久的男孩看上去似乎已经有了五个月的身孕。布莱恩放纵而淫荡地发出娇媚的浪叫，从两张嘴发出的吸吮，抽插和拍打的水声，和触手蛇行，粘液流动所发出的粘腻声音回荡在这个为女巫的猎物所准备的，专门用于使得猎物受孕的交媾场所中，先前这张巨口所发出的细语声和这种声音的淫乱程度相比简直不值一提。布莱恩是那么的诱人——仿佛他就是为此刻而生的一样。

好戏才正要开始呢。

布莱恩的处子之穴第一次被进入时，就遭到了如此非人的摧残，女巫竟然用如此邪恶的方式夺走了他的童贞。他是那么稚嫩，甚至还没有长出阴毛，他欲求不满地立着的阴茎仍然颤巍巍地抖动着。两条白花花的大腿的内侧表面布满了亮晶晶的黏液和汗珠，臀瓣，臀缝和会阴的表面净是他被粗暴地猛干时所溅起的体液，肛门被丑陋的绿色触手撑到那么满，以至于褶皱几乎已经看不出了，甚至还翻出了些红色的肠肉。外翻的肠肉褶皱和肛门的周边一圈圈的都是布莱恩挨操时搅打出来的黏液和肠液的泡沫，里面还带着粉红色，那是布莱恩的处子之血，因为哪怕经过了再好的润滑，布莱恩也毕竟是凡人之躯。

当第一个棒球大小的异物通过塞在布莱恩肛门里的触手，挤过那圈饱受虐待的括约肌进入布莱恩的肠道时，他仅仅是发出一声拉长了的轻哼；但当第二个，第三个，以及更多表面光滑，富有弹性的球形异物接二连三地通过这根触手涌入布莱恩的身体，一个接一个地被挤进布莱恩充满黏液的肠道时，腹中逐渐增加的不适感还是使得他不情愿地扭动起来，试图挣扎，但只换来另外两根粗壮的触手强行掰开他的大腿，暴露出他淫靡，泥泞不堪的下身，他只能被迫接受那些不断进入他体内的异物，直到他的肚子里装满了那些发着绿光的卵，他只要低下头就能看到自己胀满女巫之卵的腹部，那些卵堆积在他里面，让他的腹部如同临盆的妇女一样肿大，过多的卵透过他被撑薄了的腹壁隐隐透出绿光，显现出凹凸不平的不祥形状。他感到自己的肚子就如同一个塞满了葡萄的气球，又好像他自己就是之前地面上那些靠近便会爆炸的卵，轻微的外力或尖锐的物体便会使他整个人如同被铅笔刺中一样爆掉。但他早已从女巫猎人沦为女巫的猎物，被无数绿色的触手吊在半空，无处可逃，只能听凭她决定自己的命运。

布莱恩的呼吸浅而急促，他真的开始觉得难受了，阴茎开始逐渐地软了下去。但是女巫并不打算放过他。另一根细小的触手顺着他的阴茎盘旋而上，开始挑逗起他的铃口，他忍不住呻吟出声来，开始逐渐分泌出前液，萎靡下去的阴茎也抬起头来。然而这根触手似乎并不满足于重新挑起他的性欲。它似乎对布莱恩的感受了如指掌，布莱恩的呼吸刚开始因为即将射精而变得粗重，它便停止动作转向别处，而当布莱恩又快要疲软下去时，它又回来套弄起布莱恩的阴茎来，如此反复了好多次，这种漫长的煎熬真的让他难以忍受，他吐出那根已经退回到他口腔中的触手，“魔女大人……哈啊……已经……不行了……求求你……”他哽咽了，声音里的哭腔更浓了，“求你……让我……射出来……呜嗯……”

女巫被布莱恩绝望的恳求逗笑了，然而仍然没有停下对他的撩拨，反而更加坏心地逗引着他。

“乖孩子……再忍耐一下。到时候……会让你痛痛快快地射出来的。会让你射个够，射到不能再射为止。为此……我想你需要一点小小的帮助。”

布莱恩又开始哭了。这一切都太超过了……他没想到曾经如此羞于面对性欲的自己竟会在人生第一份工作入职的第一天失去了自己的童贞，不仅如此，他竟然还这么快便已经对远超人类极限的性交食髓知味了。布莱恩觉得自己甚至比最浪荡的娼妓还要下流，因为他意识到自己是如此不知餍足，即使整个辛特拉公司的员工都来轮奸他，他也会满足想要插他屁眼的每一个人，让他们的鸡巴塞满他的每一个孔洞，更何况他现在就已经被操得这么松了，甚至用屁眼就能吃下去那么多棒球大小的卵，即使是那么多人都不一定能够满足他的欲望……他好听的呻吟声不时被抽噎打断，然而他哭泣的样子只会让人更想把他玩到彻底坏掉。

那根不断戏弄他的纤细触手终于停止了佯攻，开始采取行动。它找准了布莱恩前液流得一塌糊涂的铃口，竟然从那个小小的洞眼钻了进去。即使布莱恩已经在那么多种变态的性交中那么多次达到了强烈的高潮，这从未体验过的异样刺激还是使得他爽得两眼翻白，脚趾都蜷曲起来。那根细长的触手顺着布莱恩的尿道不断深入，还不断地来回搅动着，布莱恩甚至连尖叫都没来得及发出来，便因为一连串的高潮眼冒金星，几乎晕厥过去，然而因为精液的出口被堵住，什么也没有射出来。随即他便感到他的整根阴茎被吸进了一个有着厚实内壁的紧致而温热的孔洞，竟还把阴囊也包了进去。这根中空的触手不断伸缩振动着，以强力吮吸，挤压着布莱恩已经释放过无数次的阴茎，就连他的囊袋也被精心地照顾着，所以在有什么尖细的东西刺进他的卵蛋时，他也丝毫没有抵抗。阴茎和尿道中的双重刺激让布莱恩暂时忘却了腹部的鼓胀不适，他闭上眼喘息着，唯一想要的就是再一次地攀上顶峰。

就在布莱恩感到腿间的压力已经要无法承受的时候，那根插在他尿道中的细长触手瞬间退了出去，他几乎是哭喊着达到了高潮，这一次他终于射了出来。

但是，射精并没有立刻停止。布莱恩感觉自己似乎不仅是射出了精液，还把膀胱里的尿液也射了出来，然而中空的触手仍然没有停止动作，仍在压榨着布莱恩的阴茎和阴囊，仿佛是要把里面所有的东西都吸出来一样，力度之强让他以为那里都要被连根拔起了。

有什么不对劲。布莱恩感到自己的阴茎头部仍然在喷射着液体，虽然这确实很爽……但是……真的有什么不对劲……与此同时，他感到腹中的胀痛加剧了，似乎又开始有膨胀的趋势，还感觉到插在自己肠道中的触手又开始喷射起什么东西来。

这……难道说……不，不会的，这不可能……

“为什么不可能呢？”那个甜美的，带着笑意的声音仿佛感受到了布莱恩心中的不安和疑惑，“我告诉过你。我要让你变成男人……我的男人。你也已经知道这一点了。我把我的卵托付给你，并且用你的精液使它们受精……然后你便会孕育并诞下我们的子嗣。这难道不是一件很美妙的事吗？”

这本该是极度不正常，甚至邪恶到极点的事情。然而布莱恩却安下心来，全盘接受了自己的命运和职责。沉甸甸地充满他腹中的那些发着绿光的卵不再是让他胀痛不适的负担，被强制榨精倒灌进自己体内也是很平常的事情。他深吸了一口气，夹紧了肠壁，感受着腹中和肛门里令人满足安心的充实，任凭那根中空的触手刺激自己的睾丸，让自己产生更多的精液供其榨取，最终流入自己的腹中，这种感觉虽不像一阵阵爆发出来的高潮那样令人兴奋，但也足以让他感到源源不断的愉悦。而当那覆盖着他平坦的乳房的两个吸盘中有什么锐利的物体刺中了他的乳头，并开始向其中注射不明液体的时候，他也并没有感到惊讶，反而兴奋地叫出声来，随着液体的注入和负压的吸引发出悦耳的呢喃，而当他原本平坦的乳房也开始发育，微微涨起，甚至开始流出洁白的乳汁的时候，他也丝毫没有感到奇怪。

没什么特别的。

女巫需要他。他只是承担了生育的职责，腹中孕育着女巫的子嗣，不久就会分娩而已。

而且，他还有那么多张嘴要喂饱呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the smuttiest fiction I have ever written in my fandom history.  
> It is even ten times smuttier than all the smut fics I wrote in the past added together.  
> In this chapter I really, really destroyed Brian.  
> Because why not? He is so adorable.  
> It is simply impossible to sustain myself from that.  
> I am doing really outrageous things to Brian in this fic. And I plan to do more. And no one can stop me from doing that.
> 
> 这是我搞同人以来写过的最黄的一篇文！！！  
> 我可以负责任地说，这篇文甚至比我以前写过的所有黄文加在一起还要黄十倍！！！  
> 这一章里我真的把布莱恩给玩坏了！！！  
> 因为他实在是太可爱了我忍不住555555  
> 这么可爱的布莱恩，怎么可能忍得住嘛！  
> 我对布莱恩做了好多过分的事情，而且我还要做更多！！！我不可能停手的，没人能阻止我！！！


	3. Harvesting 收获

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finally completed his task and fulfilled his life purpose.  
> He finally became a man.
> 
> 布莱恩终于完成了任务，实现了自己的人生目的。  
> 他终于成为了一个男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised that I will do even more outrageous things to Brian.  
> And here I am!
> 
> 我答应过我要对布莱恩做更过分的事的！！！  
> 所以我来了！！！

发生了什么……头好晕……好累……

还有点不舒服……有点恶心……想吐……

我刚才一定是晕过去了，布莱恩眨了眨被黏糊糊的液体糊住的双眼，但他看到的只是一片隐约泛着绿光的黑暗。他下意识地抬手想要扶正自己的眼镜，发现眼镜的框架已经严重扭曲，还掉了一片镜片。他勉强地把眼镜夹在自己的鼻梁上，试图辨认黑暗中的一片模糊。

但他还是什么也看不清。

他发现自己先前似乎一直在躺着，躺在某种柔软温暖的表面。他试图挣扎着起身，却发现自己甚至没办法坐起来。他费了好久的力气，但也还是徒劳无功，只得暂时放弃，躺在原地喘着粗气。

等一下……我……我好像……

他刚刚试图扶正自己的眼镜的时候，好像碰到了自己面前的什么东西……遮住了自己视线的东西。他伸出手摸索着，意识到他摸到的竟然是自己鼓胀的肚皮，他禁不住惊慌失措地想要挣扎着坐起来，这到底是怎么回事……

然后他感受到了。感受到他膨胀的腹部里有什么东西在推挤着，而且不仅仅只有一个，而是很多个，他能感受到他的肚皮甚至都随着这些东西在他腹腔内的移动而起伏，与此同时他感到腹部的不适感加剧了，他感到肚子好痛，不仅仅是他变形的腹腔和内脏在痛，他被撑到极限的腹壁也很痛……

正在他因为剧痛而大口喘息着的时候，他感到那些胀满他腹部的东西开始逐渐向下游移。起初还是慢而平缓的趋势，但很快，他便感到那些东西开始如同争抢着通过湍急溪流的鱼一样，猛烈地冲向布莱恩体内唯一的出口。

这时，他便想了起来。想起了自己被她选中，被赐予了她的爱，被她需要，被她委以重任。想起了他所得到的所有疼爱，那种他过去从未体验过的极乐。想起了她托付给他的任务，他的角色和职责，以及他为此所要做的和承受的事情。他知道她对自己目前为止所做的一切都很满意，而此时此刻，只剩下这最后一个步骤，做完这件事，他便可以向她证明自己，真正得到她的认可。

他会为她生下他们的孩子。

然后他就会成为男人。

她的男人。

布莱恩准备好了。

女巫的卵所孵化出来的新生命在布莱恩的腹中扭动冲撞着，每一个都想要第一个突破布莱恩的身体中通向外界的甬道，来到这个世界上来。而布莱恩则平躺在地，主动分开双腿成M形，最大限度地露出产道的出口以方便孩子们的降生。他仿佛本来就知道该怎样做一样，深深地呼吸着，以排便动作的方式运用着腹壁肌和膈肌的力量，配合着那些不断在他体内冲撞着想要出来的小生命，将她们推向正确的方向。

腹壁和内脏被冲撞，变形，同时还要用尽全身力气向下发力，这种痛苦对于年轻的布莱恩来说简直难以承受，毕竟他的身体构造毕竟不是为了生育而设计。但他即使因为承受着如此剧烈的痛苦哭泣着叫喊着，豆大的汗珠随着他哭出来的眼泪鼻涕淌满了他涨红的脸，他也还是拼尽全力维持着意识的清醒没有昏厥过去，心中唯一的念头就是向下，用力。他的双手拼命地抓挠着地面，力度之大以至于他指节泛白，指甲几乎都要折断了。

但布莱恩·帕斯特纳克却心甘情愿地承受着这份本不该由他去承受的分娩的痛苦。他甚至还试图去进一步感受它，拥抱它，甚至享受这种痛苦。

因为他承受着这极致的痛苦所要娩出的，是他和魔女大人的孩子。

这是为了满足魔女大人的需要，是他的职责所在，是他所存在的意义。

这对他来说，是无上的幸福和荣耀。

好像有什么东西突破了产道最后的阻碍，强行穿过了那圈已经快要被摧毁的括约肌。那里好像又被撕裂了，好像还出血了，但这不是很正常的事情吗？

什么湿乎乎的东西掉在了地上。还是个活物。那刚刚被娩出的生物手脚并用地向布莱恩上半身的方向爬过去，留下一道由沾满她全身黏液和鲜血的痕迹。布莱恩感受到了身边那个温热的活物的存在，呻吟着强迫因分娩的剧痛而意识模糊的自己睁开双眼。

“爸爸？”一个稚嫩的声音响起，布莱恩向声音的方向艰难地转过头去。

这声音来自一双有着鲜红嘴唇和绿色舌头的小嘴，那张接在幼童身体上的嘴就是女巫的那张巨口和人力资源部女职员们的翻版。尽管分娩的阵痛还在持续，但看到这新生儿的布莱恩还是惊喜地瞪大了双眼，伸出柔弱的双臂把头生的孩子拥入怀中。孩子的嘴巴本能地找到了布莱恩刚发育出不久的一侧微微隆起的乳房，立刻开始大口大口地吸吮了起来。涓涓滴滴的乳汁源源不断地分泌出来，孩子喝着这甜美的乳汁，露出了甜美的笑容。

“太好了……太好了……”布莱恩抱紧了胸前的婴孩，闭上了眼睛，任凭幸福的泪水在脸上流淌。分娩的阵痛还在持续，但在初为人父的喜悦和成就感面前，这已经没有什么可怕的了。

第一个孩子顺利降生以后，其他的孩子也接二连三地出世了。虽然布莱恩的腹部还是很痛，但此时的程度跟刚才相比根本不值一提，他的腹部也已经恢复了正常的大小。他还是因为分娩而筋疲力尽，过于虚弱，无法起身，但是感受到这些刚刚降生的小生命们在他的周身玩耍嬉闹着，从他的乳房汲取着乳汁，想到她们是魔女大人和他结合的血脉，是由他所孕育并且生下的孩子，他便感到无比幸福。

布莱恩感到自己逐渐被安宁和祥和所笼罩，慢慢陷入一片温暖和柔软的包裹当中。他感到自己越来越困倦，越来越难以睁开双眼，逐渐陷入了久违的安睡。毫无疑问，此处这温暖而舒适的黑暗就是他的家，他本就属于这个地方。尽管女巫的声音并没有响起，但他知道自己已经通过了考验，终于获得了魔女大人的认可。真正成为了一个男人。

她的男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 男妈妈男妈妈就要男妈妈


End file.
